1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing data in an ad-hoc network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing data in a mobile ad-hoc network (MANET).
2. Description of the Related Art
Interferences caused by other data or other factors must not occur on a traffic path through which voice data is transmitted in order to normally transmit urgent voice data of a node having a high priority.
In the related art, for this, a transmitting node that transmits the voice data receives a response signal indicating that a receiving node receives the voice data from the receiving node receiving the voice data in order to judge whether a data transmission loss occurs due to the interferences. If the data transmission loss occurs due to the interferences, the transmitting node solves an error in data transmission through retransmission.
However, a data transmission delay is inevitable due to the retransmission only by such a method. Further, the data transmission loss may occur again on the traffic path and the voice data may not be abnormally transmitted due to a limit in the number of retransmission times.